youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsidian
|birthplace = , |birthday = May 25 |age = 35 |gender = Male |height = 6'4" |weight = 258 lbs |blood = A- |designation = Superhero Father |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |profession = |previous profession = |base = |relatives = Freyja & Freyr (Twin Son & Daughter) (Deceased/Suit A-I) |mentor = |powers = Psychokinesis |weaknesses = |equipment = BL4C-5T33L Suit }} Obsidian, (Real Name Adelram King), is a man born in , . Adelram currently works as a . Following the untimely death of his children. His kids were murdered by a currently unnamed villain which left Adelram seeking revenge and devastated. He couldn't live without his children so he sought out a way to honor their name and bring them back. He then became a superhero, fighting villains and stopping many tragedies. Even though he was strong metahuman he needed more strength he wasn't able to protect people the way he needed so he made a suit. Having studied for years and as he had worked as an engineer he had the knowledge to make this suit. in a last ditch effort to regain his lost children he transported what was left of there minds and souls into the suit giving them an all-new consciousness having them reside in his suit as A-1's, that would have extensive knowledge on the suits functions as well as near infinite knowledge of all forms of technology and vast amounts of other topics. Now with his kids having returned to him he became happy once again and seeks to maybe create a body or them to reside in outside of his BL4C-5T33L Suit... Appearance Gallery Personality Positive Emotions Negative Emotions Relationships History Childhood Teenage Years Adulthood Battle Prowess & Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Styles Weaknesses Miscellaneous Skills Equipment *'The Living Metal, Black Steel': Black Steel as its name suggests is a living metal capable of asexually reproducing itself from a single cell over and over again constantly growing giving the user an endless supply of the metal. Black Steel was crafted by an unknown scientist by unknown means. The metal seems to be created from many different metals, alloys, and minerals, some enchanted, some alien, and some of unknown origin. The metal is up there with some of the strongest and most durable metals in the world. Black steel depending on its use, as well as its user, can take on different uses and as some call it "Personalities". Black Steel has what seems like a mind of its own, it can move on its own almost as though it was a symbiote. Black Steel acts similarly to its user sharing there ideas and binding to them completely. If anyone other than the user of the Black Steel item attempts to use it, its said that it slowly drains there life force to strengthen itself and return to its former and primarily user. The steel can communicate with its users in many ways and in many languages, Obsidian's Suit communicates with him primarily through his children consciousness who reside within the suit. Black Steel is capable of taking on many different forms, as its base form as just a plain hunk of metal it's in a hibernating state, only once it's forged or molded into an item will it take on a welder as well as a personality. Black Steel can also shapeshift to an extent but only when the wielder gives it the option the steel has a memory of all its prior forms allowing it to change modes and its appearance as long as it was in that form before. It can also bond with many other cells including residing in the user's skin hiding within the user's skin cells allowing it to be with the user at all times. One special feature about Black Steels is if it comes in contact with blood specifically and certain steps are followed it can take on the characteristics of who or whatever blood it has taken on. Over time despite what the item was created to be or what shape it has taken the Black Steel will slowly mold to an even better or more beautiful form or a more desirable form for there user, such as how over time Obsidian's suit molded to what Freyja and Freyr thought of there father slowly over time looking like a suit of armor as to them there father was a glorious knight who saves people when they are in trouble. One thing that can't simply be changed is the black coloration of the steel though many of its accent colors change it will almost always be largely a black color never more of another color than black'...' Trivia References Category:Male Category:Metahuman